


Taisetsu

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Arguing, Established Relationship, Fanservice, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 22:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Claro me has hecho algo, Koki. Has dicho que me ama, has dicho que soy el único, has dicho un montón de cosas que de verdad me habían hecho creer en nosotros, y luego a la primera ocasión te has lanzado sobre Junno, como si yo no existiera. Claro que me has hecho algo.
Relationships: Kamenashi Kazuya/Tanaka Koki





	Taisetsu

**Taisetsu**

**(Importante)**

Kamenashi estaba inquieto.

Había soportado por demasiado tiempo ya.

Pensaba de poder tener éxito de seguir de esa manera, como siempre había hecho, sin darse cuenta que a su lado siempre había Koki y Junno, y Junno y Koki.

Uno golpeaba al otro, el otro reía y fingía de enfadarse.

Y siempre estaban los dos de ellos.

Estaban en los camerinos, luego del rodaje por el Cartoon KAT-TUN. Ueda y Jin se habían ido antes, seguidos por Maru y al final por Junno, hasta que Kame y Koki no se habían quedado solos en la sala.

El mayor se había acercado a él con aire travieso, llegando a su espalda y besándole el cuello.

Kame se alejó instintivamente, como enojado, y cuando se giró se obligó a enfrentar la mirada confundida y un poco enfadada del rapero.

“¿Qué pasa, Kazu?” le preguntó, en tono peligrosamente mordaz. “Hace días que has sido distante, que has ignorado mis llamadas, que has ignorado a _mí_. ¿Te he hecho algo?”

Kamenashi se mordió un labio, tratando de represar la gana de gritar.

_Claro me has hecho algo, Koki. Has dicho que me ama, has dicho que soy el único, has dicho un montón de cosas que de verdad me habían hecho creer en nosotros, y luego a la primera ocasión te has lanzado sobre Junno, como si yo no existiera. Claro que me has hecho algo. _

Los pensamientos se le solapaban en la cabeza, haciéndolo nervioso; no quería dar al mayor la satisfacción de verlo tan vulnerable, tan débil, tan afectado por su relación con Taguchi.

Pero sabía también cuánto Koki fuera persistente, cuando lo quería, y que no iba a estar contento con su silencio.

“Nada en particular.” murmuró, girándose y siguiendo cambiándose.

Después unos segundos, se sintió tirar por la muñeca, y acabó con la espalda contra la pared. Koki lo miraba fijo, la lengua entre los dientes, clara señal de rabia.

No le gustaba no tener el control, no saber lo que estaba pasando, y Kame lo sabía bien.

“Para con esta mierda, _Kamenashi_. Es obvio que pase algo mal.” siseó, apretando la mano, casi haciéndole daño.

El menor se liberó, no sin dificultades, y lo miró en los ojos.

“Quieres saber lo que pasa, _¿Tanaka?_” preguntó, sarcástico. “Tú pasas. La manera como hablas con Junno. La manera como bromas con él, como lo tocas. Que siempre estáis juntos, y yo me quedo a lado mirándoos. Eso pasa.”

Su voz se hacía más alta a medida que seguía hablando, hasta que no gritó las últimas palabras, con una amargura que no había tenido intención de expresar.

Koki lo miraba. En sus ojos Kame vio una mezcla de confusión y broma que lo enojaron más.

Cerró las manos, haciéndose daño, tratando de calmarse. Cuando habló otra vez su voz estaba relajada, indiferente, como si no le importara realmente de lo que pasaba entre él y Junno.

“Sin embargo, creo que esté todo normal. ¿No es Junno más importante que yo? Tiene sentido. Yo soy bueno para pasar el tiempo, ¿no?” dijo, sin tener coraje de mirarlo en los ojos.

Levantó la mirada solo cuando se sintió golpear en la cabeza, fuerte bastante de doler.

“A veces me pregunto si solo finjas de ser idiota o si lo seas realmente.” dijo Koki, sin mascarar la rabia en su voz. Suspiró, exasperado, y le puso las manos en los hombros, acercando la cara a la del menor. “¿A casa de quien duermo? ¿Quién llamo todas las noches que no pasamos juntos? ¿Con quién paso cada momento que puedo cuando no tengo que trabajar?” le sonrió, como a burlarse un poco de él. “Kazu, te lo he dicho millones de veces. Es a ti que amo. Con Junno... solo es fanservice. Tú... y Jin tendríais que saber mejor que mi como es, ¿no?”

Kame se enrojó oyendo el nombre de Jin.

Era verdad. Estaban cerca, se tocaban, se echaban miradas lascivas. Sobre el palco, en los estudios de televisión, durante las entrevistas.

Todo en beneficio de las fans.

No sentía absolutamente nada por Jin. Y si lo que Koki había dicho estaba verdad, quizás no fuera verdad también que Koki lo amaba.

Se enrojó más, improvisamente avergonzado para haber dudado de él. Se acercó lentamente, metiéndole los brazos alrededor la cintura y abrazándolo.

“Lo siento.” murmuró en su oreja, cerrando los ojos y dejando que el mayor lo abrazara también.

Oyó Koki reír bajo, mientras lentamente le acariciaba la espalda.

“No importa. Me hace reír mucho ver cómo estás celoso de nada.” se burló de él, antes de alejarse. Kame se mordió un labio, sonriendo.

“Yo te amo también, Ko-chan.” murmuró, viendo el mayor revolear los ojos.

“No me llamar Ko-chan, ¡lo sabes que no me gusta! Podría empezar yendo tras de ti, de esa manera no te enojaría cuando lo hago con Junno.” se lamentó. Kame rio, cogiendo los hombros.

“Voy a sobrevivir a eso también.” se acercó otra vez y lo besó. “Te amo... Koki.”

El mayor hizo muecas, sintiéndose burlado.

“Eres lo peor, ¿sabes?”

“Me amas por eso también, ¿no?” contestó el menor con una sonrisita. Fue el turno de Koki de reír; puso un brazo alrededor sus hombros, y fueron juntos a la puerta.

“No contaría demasiado con eso si fuera ti, Kazu.”

“Has dicho que me ama. No puedes retractarte.” concluyó, apoyándole la cabeza en el hombro.

Ninguno de los dos podía retractarse, ni ninguno iba a meterse entre ellos: Kame, ahora, estaba seguro de eso. Koki le pertenecía, y por Koki él estaba mucho más importante que quienquier otro.


End file.
